The Cat, The Mouse and Everyone Else
by P. Puppeteer
Summary: Fleur never did the asking out, the boys always way did it, so why should it be any different for girls. So if Hermione wasn't going to ask her out, she was just going to have make her.


I'm sorry to do this everyone but, I was just looking at the stats of my other story I put up last night, and it said 261 people had clicked on it, but I only got 6 reviews, there's a big difference between 6 and 261, so I what I'm going to do is post this bit of a story I started the other day, and if you want me to finish it, then tell me in a review or I'll just delete it, I don't like telling people to review, but when that many people don't review, I think that's kinda rude… but thankyou to the beautiful people who did, you guys rock. Now that I finished my little rant enjoy the story… oh yeah I don't normally do this but I'm just getting sick of people not reviewing my stories… lol thanks I'll shut up now, enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why didn't girls ask her to go out with them? Fleur couldn't see why only boys asked her to the Yule Ball, she knew very well that her Veela charm only worked on males, but she also knew that even without her charm, she was still very attractive, so why didn't any girls ask her out, why didn't that Granger girl ask her out, she always saw she her staring at her, so why didn't she?

Of course Fleur would have said no anyways, dancing with a girl, that would ruin her reputation; she was a high class self respecting Veela after all, and what would mother and father think of their prefect little angel, dancing, touching, kissing, sleeping with another girl, they would disown her for sure.

But why didn't girls ask her out, it didn't seem right. Maybe they were afraid of rejection? That could be it; girls are always more mature and sensitive then boys. Maybe all the girls at stingy old Hogwarts were heterosexual, Ha yeah right! Fleur could almost choke on her food; all girls heterosexual, that's just to rich.

'Well' Fleur thought to herself 'It might be a little late for it, but I think I have a New-Years revolution' the Veela scanned the herd of student in the Great Hall for her victim 'there she is, sitting with the idiotic Orangatang and the so-called-boy-who-lived' Fleur then caught eyes with her new toy 'staring at me again' Fleur gave Hermione her most innocent smile before she was countered with frown and then was discard to talk to Potter 'sure act like you hate me' Fleur laughed to herself 'you better put up a fight my little mouse, or this will be all to easy'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur watched Hermione finish her dinner and take her leave, Fleur was planning to corner her bookworm in some dark corridor and maybe seduce the girl, even though Fleur didn't have the faintest idea how to seduce a man or woman for that matter, she never needed to, she could always rely on her Veela charms, but that wasn't the case this time, she was dealing with someone of the same sex, but it shouldn't be that hard. Hell! It couldn't be as hard as facing that dragon in the first task and she survived that so this should be a piece of cake. Like c'mon she's Fleur Delacour! Who wouldn't want her?

When Hermione exited the Great Hall, Fleur pardoned herself ignoring the questions being thrown at her from friends about her sudden departure, she quickened her past so her prey didn't get to far out of her site. She exited the Great Hall to see Hermione turn a corner. Fleur followed quietly like any good predator would, but didn't even reach the corner where Hermione despaired before she was interrupted.

"Oi Delacour!"

Fleur was about to turn around to give a mouthful to whoever would address 'Fleur Delacour' so rudely but calmed herself down, she did have a reputation to uphold after all, she couldn't go around yelling at whomever she liked, it was rowdy and unlady-like, father always told her to be polite even if the person you were dealing with ends up being a down right asshole. Anyways yelling in French accented English didn't feel right; she found that out when that Davies boy tried more then kissing her goodnight on Christmas Eve.

"Yes?" Fleur smiled to add to the authenticity that was she. It was that blonde boy she'd see having a go at the Potter clan when ever he got the chance, which was kind of funny because she had actually seen Potter and him making out in what they thought was an empty corridor one night after dinner.

When she thought about it he never made fun of Potter, or even that carrot top, that must have something to do with that time Fleur walked into the girl's bathroom and caught that Parkinson girl who always hangs out with this Blonde poofter with who Fleur has reason to believe is that Weasly boy's younger sister (the red hair was a dead give away), fondling each other smack bang in the middle of the bathroom floor. Once they notice she was there, they dressed and ran out giggling, Fleur made sure the change the water before bathing, just to be on the safe side.

Then that left her wondering, why did Hermione still get made fun of, that didn't make sense, she was friends with both Potter and the two Weaslys, so why was she the one being picked on, no it wasn't being picked on, it was being bullied, they called her disgusting names like 'mudblood' such a horrible name for a girl that surpasses all her classmates in every one of her subjects. This angered Fleur, but once again she controlled herself. If she was going to humiliate this guy, she was going to do it politely.

"The names Malfoy" he smirked "Draco Malfoy" he held out his hand expecting her 'Fleur Delacour' to touch it.

'Jeeze this boy thinks he's really something, can't he see I don't have time for this' her gaze shifted from Malfoy to his hand and then to the way she was going before he interrupted her.

"And I was wondering" he moved in front of her blocking her path "If you were up for a shag later tonight" the two block-headed boys that were behind him started snickering 'so immature'.

"I don't know Mr Malfoy, wouldn't Potter be jealous?" Draco's pale face turned a bright shade of red; whilst the two boys behind him snicked even louder 'an easy victory' Fleur walked pasted the boys and headed around the corner. It was a pity that Malfoy didn't have the balls to say something back; she had found the whole situation somewhat amusing.

Fleur had lost track of Hermione, she laughed at what a cliché this was but 'if she were Hermione where would she go' maybe she knew to much about Hermione or maybe it was just to easy but Fleur headed straight for the school library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur enter the library 'now where are you my little mouse'. Hermione wasn't at any of the desks 'so she must be in the shelves' Fleur walked quickly scanning in between the all shelves 'not there, not there not there' Fleur wasn't paying any attention to what was it front of her and didn't notice the bushy haired girl emerging from next aisle and bang they knocked into each other, both falling in Hermione's direction.

Fleur opened her eyes to realise that the cat had literally caught the mouse, Fleur was on top of Hermione in a very dominant position, and Hermione had one of her legs quite highly between Fleur's thighs and if one were to walk upon this right now, they could easy take it as a sexual gesture between the two.

Fleur looked down at the blushing girl underneath her, the were so close and so many thing came rushing into Fleur's head that she didn't realise that she was just as red as Hermione was.

For the first time Fleur really realised that Hermione, her little mouse, was a lot better looking then the some of the students at Hogwarts gave her credit for, with out her hair in the way Fleur could see flawless skin, shining hazel eyes and perfectly shaped lips… 'Why do I want to kiss her, she isn't that good looking, I'm way out of her league, maybe it's just her leg being so close to my…' Fleur reddened more so 'I need to get off her before I do something stupid'.

Fleur managed to stand up without embarrassing herself 'calm, cool, collected'. She straightened her clothes and stared down at Hermione who was still on the floor 'why isn't she standing up, oh right' Fleur offered her hand down to the girl on the floor. Hermione stared at the gesture for a moment, and then stood up on her own 'huh? What was she waiting for then?' Hermione didn't make eye contact with Fleur as she straightened her robes 'oh a little flustered, I see' Fleur bent down to picked up the book that Hermione was carrying before the run in with each other, she looked at the cover 'oh my little mouse you make this far to easy'

"Veelas" she read out loud with an arched brow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar... lol I suck


End file.
